Fullmetal Alchemist: An Unexpected Beginning
by A. M. Sirce
Summary: We join the Elric brothers and their companion Noah in Florida, USA 5 years after the events of Conqueror of Shamballa. On a mission to eradicate WMDs replicated from a weapon created in Amestris; they come across the seemingly eccentric and philanthropic Heiress of a mysterious family, that is more than what it seems.
1. Chapter 1: House Guests

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is purely a fanfiction.**

_This fanfiction picks up approximately 5 years after the events of the Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 anime and the movie Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa. I will be making up all, if not, most of the people and places. If/When I do use/mention real people, places, and other various details; I will try to be as historically accurate as possible._

_The setting of this fanfiction stands thus: Eldest, Florida USA. October 27, 1928; 1922 in the Elric's world. Edward Elric is 23 (the 2003 anime makes his b-day Feb. 3) and Alphonse Elric is literally 22, but due to being in a suit of armor for 3 years is physically only 19. Due to a lack of specific information, I guesstimate that Noah is roughly 24-25 years old. The time difference between the Elric's home world and our world is 6 years; so, if it's 2013 in our world, it's 2007 in the Elric's world. In our world Ed was technically born February 3, 1905; but was born in the year 1899 in his world._

**Chapter 1: House Guests**

It's a pleasant late-autumn day in Eldest, Florida as Edward and Alphonse Elric along with Noah wander to the top of the seaside cliff just north of the beach. They find a nice shady spot to sit and rest under a big willow tree sitting on the edge of the cliff. Ed lays back against the north side of the trunk. Al lays on the ground on the west side of the tree, with his hands behind his head and feet pointed away from the tree. Noah sits with her back resting against the south side of the tree, looking out at the ocean.

After a few minutes Ed sighs, wiping his left hand across his face, and says, "I can't believe we've wasted all this time for another dead end," Al and Noah turn their heads in Ed's direction," I'm beginning to think this is a wild goose chase."

Al says, "Don't say that, brother. We've gotten this far haven't we? I mean, we knew it wasn't gonna be easy to track down all these bombs, and we've got more than enough time to search. Maybe the reason it seems we're not getting anywhere is because we're working too hard, and we just need a break to clear our minds."

Noah chimes in, "Yes, a chance to relax and recharge will refresh our minds and give us a clearer perspective. It'll allow us to find the correct path more easily and more quickly."

Al sits up turning towards Ed and adds, "Exactly. It'll be good for us. What do you say, brother?"

Ed looks back at Al thinking...After a little bit he sighs relaxing to his former position and says, "You're both probably right. Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" responds Al laying down again, but in a spread eagle position.

Noah giggles at Al then asks, "So where are we going to stay?"

A female voice replies out of nowhere, "You can stay at my place, if you like."

Ed and Al quickly get up at the sound, standing tensed and defensive, and look along the cliff line and into the trees for the voices origin. At the same time Noah sits up straight, tensed and alarmed with a hand to her chest and the other supporting her, also looking around. Ed and Al share a confused glance when they can see no one, while Noah keeps searching around from her sitting position.

The female voice speaks again, "Up here."

All of them look up into the tree while Noah also stands, moving closer to Ed and Al, for a better view. They see a tall young woman with golden blonde hair parted on the left in a french braid to the nape of the neck with a large side swept bang on the right and a small side bang on the left; bright blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a natural colored lipstick. She's wearing a violet v-necked blouse over a white camisole, and a black knee-length pleated skirt with 2-inch wedge heels. The young woman watches them smiling as she begins to climb down.

Ed exclaims, "Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing way up here?"

The young woman hops down from the lowest branch no longer smiling, and as she straightens up replies, "Wow, rude much are we? To start with, I was here first; and, secondly, I have every right to enjoy the scenery on my _own_ property, thank you very much."

All of them are shocked by this statement and Al immediately responds, "Wait, you mean you live here?"

The young woman continues to glare at Ed for a few seconds; then turns to Al with a smile spreading across her face again, and replies, "I visit; and I can easily have you arrested for trespassing, if I so choose."

She turns back toward Ed glaring again as she speaks the second and last part. Al and Noah turn to stare at Ed, as well. Ed notices everyone looking his way, and realizes his error.

Chagrined and embarrassed, Ed apologizes, "I'm sorry."

The young woman's eyes soften a little and she tilts her head to the left, scrutinizing Ed. After a second her face becomes friendly and she smiles again.

Straightening her head up again, she replies, "My name is Alison Demetri, but just call me Aliss," and bowing her head toward Ed she continues, "and I accept your apology."

Giggling, Aliss leans back against the tree and crosses her arms across her chest before continuing, "Well, since I've answered your questions, I believe it's my turn now. First, what are all of _your_ names; and, second, would you all like to be guests of my household?"

Gesturing to himself Al replies, "Well, I'm Alphonse Elric, and," gesturing to Noah, "this is Noah," who nods.

Ed speaks before Al can introduce him, "I'm Edward Elric, and I'm sure all of us will appreciate being guests in your home. Thank you."

Aliss replies coyly, "So you do have manners after all." She giggles as Ed blushes, then continues normally moving away from the tree, "Come. I'll get you settled in."

Aliss starts walking north along the cliff line, and the others follow.

Noah says, "We'll need to get our things from the inn, and settle our bill."

Aliss responds, "Not a problem, we can take Victoria. I need to go into town anyway."

The others share a confused glance, then Ed asks, "Victoria?"

Aliss clarifies, "Victoria is the automobile kept at this estate, and one of you Elric's will have to drive her."

Even more confused, Ed asks, "Why?"

Aliss explains, "Because, for some odd reason Victoria doesn't like females driving her. She gives females nothing but issues when one is behind the wheel. Victoria simply prefers males."

Noah says, "You talk about this automobile as if it's a living person."

Aliss responds, "That's because she is. I know it's strange, but I guarantee that if you were to drive Victoria, Noah, you would understand how I can talk like that. A driver doesn't pick the automobile; the automobile picks the driver."

Ed rebuts Aliss's last statement, saying, "An automobile is just a machine, not a living person. It can't pick and choose who drives it."

Aliss sighs and says, "You must be the skeptical scientific type. I can actually give you a plausible scientific explanation, and I'll make it simple. First, all living creatures give off energy; fire gives off energy, and therefore, so does a combustible engine. Agreed?"

Skeptical as to where the explanation is going, Ed answers slowly, "Yeah."

Aliss continues, "Well, think of those two energies as gears in a clock. When they're in sync, the clock will work perfectly without any issues; but if those energies don't sync properly, then the clock will give you nothing but problems." Alison looks back at Ed, "Is that a good enough explanation?

Ed thinks over her explanation for a few seconds, then says, "I admit, I can see the sense in it, but that still doesn't explain how you can talk about an automobile like it's a living being."

Aliss patiently responds, "Fire is considered alive, though just not sentient; and that's simply because it can consume oxygen, and can use that oxygen to grow and thrive just like any other living being. Most automobiles use a combustible engine. Combustion equals fire; therefore, an automobile is alive. In a sense, at least."

Realizing he can't deny the logic, Ed concedes, "Huh. Never thought of it that way. I'm impressed by how knowledgeable you are scientifically."

Offended, Aliss stops and crosses her arms as she turns to glare at Ed, then haughtily responds, "What, did you think that because I'm a Lady that I can't be well-rounded academically?"

Flustered by the sudden mood-shift, Ed tries to explain, "Ah, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we haven't come across many women that bother to learn. I'm impressed that you-"

Ed stops as Aliss starts laughing, leaving all of them bewildered.

Regaining some composure, Aliss says, "Sorry, I-" giggling, "I couldn't resist-" giggle, "messing with you. I don't get out much, so I don't socialize very often beyond the help." Laughing again, "You should've seen your face-" calming down again, "priceless." Sighs away the giggles, "I truly am sorry. It really has been a while since I've had other people to talk to, and I'm probably not as tactful as society calls for." rolls her eyes. "Forgive me."

Ed, "Sure, no problem. After all, I can relate."

Noah, "Wait, you said you don't get much socialization beyond the help. Does that mean you live alone?"

Aliss answers, "Yes."

Noah, "What about the rest of your family?"

Aliss, "Well, my grandparents are foreign on both sides. They live in Europe, and I don't get to visit them very often. My father's main estate is in England, and my mom...well, she's been gone for a long time now. So it's just me." Aliss's face falls as she talks of her mom.

Ed and Al share an understanding look.

Noah replies, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Aliss, "Yes. Everyday something happens that I wish I could tell her about." She sighs, and with a smile says, "At this rate, we won't get your things before sunset." Giggling, Aliss continues on.

The others follow her.

**...**

20 minutes later, they arrive at a large estate with an oriental-style garden and Americanized oriental-style beach house mansion. Ed, Al, and Noah all stop and stare with gaping mouths at the sight.

Aliss giggles at their awed expressions and says, "Welcome to the Demetri East Coast Vacation Estate."

Hit with a sudden realization, Ed asks, "_East _Coast VacationEstate? You mean there's more than one Vacation Estate?"

Aliss replies, "My father owns 4 Estates in America. This one, one in California, one in New York, and one in Wisconsin. This estate and the estate in California are vacation estates. The New York estate is the one my father uses most when he's here on business, and the Wisconsin estate is the one I call home. The vacation estates are rarely used, not to mention, very large; so, my father rents them out to people. Some, the higher class citizens, tend to rent out the entire estate; while, others just rent the guest rooms. I expect this estate will have renters soon with winter coming, and all."

Ed, Al, and Noah all stare at Aliss incredulously, and Aliss just laughs.

Aliss then says, "You all look so surprised."

Ed replies, "Well, it just seems a little excessive."

Aliss laughs again, then says, "You think this is excessive; and yet, you don't even know the half of it." She starts laughing again.

Astonished, Noah responds, "Wait, you mean you have more estates, but you said-"

Aliss clarifies, "That my father owns 4 estates in _America_. He also owns 1 estate in England, 1 in France, 1 in Transylvania, and 1 in Italy. Then, there are the 2 in Japan; 1 in the Kyoto region, and 1 in the Okinawa region."

Al and Noah are stunned speechless, but Ed exclaims, "Seriously?!"

Aliss responds calmly, "Absolutely. Now, are we going to get your things or not?"

The reminder snaps them all out of it, and Ed replies, "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. It's just, I knew the wealthy lived lavishly, but..." shakes his head, "Damn!" The others nod in agreement, still somewhat awed.

Aliss giggles and says, "It's understandable. Anyway...We should really be going to get your things."

Aliss begins making her way to the garage just off the side of the beach house mansion, and the others follow.

Then Noah chimes in, "I can't believe you're just letting us stay here for free," and looking a little uncomfortably adds, "not to mention a gypsy."

Aliss stops at the comment, and turns to face Noah with an understanding smile on her face. She says, "My family has always considered the Roma to be welcome and trusted guests." her smile becomes warmer as she says, "I'm actually quite excited to have you as a guest. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of enjoying any company, let alone the company of one of the Roma. You have know idea just how ecstatic I am at having you all as my guests."

Noah responds, astonished, "Really?"

Smiling brightly, Aliss replies, "Absolutely. Now lets hurry and get your things. The sooner we get your stuff the sooner I can get you settled in, and the sooner we can eat; which means the sooner we can chat."

Aliss continues to the garage with the others following, and Noah says, "Thank you."

Aliss responds, "You're welcome," and looking over her shoulder at Noah, adds, "as always." Then she giggles, and Al and Noah join in.

As they enter the garage, a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes speaks to Aliss, "Miss Aliss, a telegram came for you from your friend Scarlet." he hands her the telegram.

Aliss gasps excitedly as she takes the telegram, "Ooh, this must be her reply to my question. Thank you, Joe." Gesturing to Ed, Al, and Noah in turn she says, "This is Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse Elric, and Noah a Roma. Edward, Al, Noah; this is Joseph Stone, my Chevalier. Joe, I will be back. I'm heading into town with them to allow them to gather their things and settle their bill at the inn. I have invited them to be my guests."

Raising an eyebrow, Joe responds, "Indeed? Will they be joining us when we leave for Wisconsin, as well?"

Aliss answers, "If they wish."

Surprised, Ed asks, "When are you leaving for Wisconsin?"

Aliss, "The evening of the 29th. You're all more than welcome to join us, if you like. You can decide later, though. Right now, we need to get your things. We'll need the keys to Victoria, Joe."

Joe, "Of course. I'll be right back with them, Miss Aliss."

Joe walks to a key-holder on the wall near by, grabs a set of keys, and returns handing the keys to Aliss as he asks, "Shall I have 3 guest rooms prepared for your guests?"

"Umm..." a thoughtful look crosses Aliss's face as she considers, then she turns to Ed and asks, "What do you think?"

Surprised that she's asking his opinion, Ed replies, "Uh...Well..." he looks to Al and Noah, but they just shrug, "I don't know. Whatever works for you, I guess."

Aliss nods, then turns to Joe and answers, "3 it is."

"As you wish, Miss Aliss." Joe takes his leave.

Aliss tosses Ed the keys and says, "Lets go."

**...**

"Are you sure you're alright with paying our bill for us? I mean it's very generous of you, but we could've taken care of it," said Ed as they walked out of the garage toward the mansion with their things.

Aliss responds, "Absolutely, and from what I heard you all talking about out on the cliff, sounds like you'll have a long journey ahead of you. I don't like war anymore than you do so I want to help you out; and I've decided to do so by allowing you to save what money you have, since it's not likely any of you would accept a generous donation."

The others look shocked, but Ed raises an eyebrow and asks in a meaningful tone, "_Generous _donation?"

"Just a few thousand or so," Aliss responds evasively.

Al and Noah gawk at her reply, but Ed persists, "Or so?"

"You wouldn't accept it anyway, so there's no point for you to keep pressing," Aliss replies, still evasive.

Ed responds, "You're probably right, but I still want to know."

Aliss sighs in defeat as they reach the Oriental-style front door, and turns to eye Ed shrewdly as she answers, "I would have given you 10k."

"Holy shit! Are you some sort of philanthropist or something?!" Ed exclaims as the others exclaim, "Seriously?!"

Aliss laughs at their reactions and replies, "You could say that."

Then the front door slides open from the center to reveal Joe, who says, "The rooms are ready. Shall I carry your things?"

Ed recovers first, "No, we can handle it. We don't have much."

"Very well. Dinner shall be ready in an hour. Do you wish to show them to their rooms, Miss Aliss?"

"Yes, Joe. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Miss Aliss. I shall take my leave then."

Joe leaves through an Oriental-style door to the left of a flight of stairs in the center of the entrance room, and Aliss gestures for the others to follow her as she says, "Come on. I'll show you to each of your rooms."

Aliss leads the way, the interior of the mansion is a perfect mesh of American and Oriental fashion, up the flight of stairs in the center of the entry. At the top of the stairs is a small landing ending in another Oriental-style door that slides open from the center onto a balcony; which wraps around the interior mini-garden-plaza in the shape of a octagon, and extends up from the first level. Both levels are connected by a staircase on the left and right side of the octagon, allowing easy access to both floors and even extending to the roof. There's a set of doors, identical to the doors they came through, located directly opposite of them. The 2 sides of the octagon coming off the left of the side they came out from have 2 sets of doors each; while the farthest side off to the left has only 1 set of doors. The closest side on the right has only 1 set of doors; while the farther sides have 2 sets of doors. The closest door on the left is one of the only 2 American style doors in the building, the other 1 located farthest away on the right. Both American style doors have a small silver plate on them. Every other door is Oriental style. The garden plaza has a large pond in the center with a medium stone gazebo at it's center, and four square stepping stone paths branching off to connect the gazebo to the shore. The gazebo has a wrought iron table big enough for 4, and 4 cushioned matching wrought iron chairs. The rest of the space, not taken up with small walkways, is covered with an assortment of flowers and vine plants climbing up the balcony with a few bird baths, feeders, and houses of varying sizes. The gazebo also has an assortment of potted plants hanging from the roofing around the outside of it, along with a couple of hummingbird feeders.

Ed, Al, and Noah stand gawking at the mini-garden-plaza after Al exclaims in awe, "Wow, this is amazing!"

Aliss chuckles and replies, "Thank you. I designed this whole place after the Oriental building style of Japan and China; but I gave it an American touch, especially in the bathrooms and kitchen. I was going for a feeling of tranquility and relaxation since this is meant to be a vacation home, after all."

Ed still gawking at the setup, "I'd say you hit the mark. This place is..."

At a loss for words Ed breaks off; but it's plain what he was trying to express, and Al and Noah nod their agreement.

After a short laugh Aliss says, "Yeah, I usually do. Come, you can enjoy the tranquility better after you've all settled in."

With that, Aliss continues to the left. The first door they pass is the American style door, and the silver plate at eye level reads, 'Restroom.' The next 3 sets of doors are a plain Oriental style; Aliss stops at the last 1, and opening the doors from the center, says, "Noah, this will be your room for the duration of your stay here," pointing to the last door on the left side, adds, "That is my room." The door to Aliss's room is of Oriental style with a design of violet roses.

Aliss gestures for Noah to enter her room, then turns to Ed and Al and says, "You 2, follow me."

Noah shares a glance with Ed and Al, then gasps as she walks into her room. Ed and Al follow Aliss as she continues past the doors to her room; the doors identical to the doors they entered through; and the other American style door labeled 'Restroom.'

Aliss stops at another set of plain Oriental style doors, turns to the Elric's, and says, "So...Who wants this room?"

Ed and Al look at each other surprised, but before Al can get out more than an, "Umm..." Ed says, "You take it Al."

Al, "Are you sure?"

With a sly smile Ed answers, "Yeah, this way you'll be closer to Noah."

Ed elbows Al as he mentions Noah, and Al starts sputtering incoherently as his entire face turns bright red.

Aliss hides a giggle behind her hand before she opens the doors from the center, and says, "Al, why don't you get settled in while I show your brother to his room, and before things get out of hand? Edward, come with me."

Aliss gently nudges Al into his room as she grabs Ed's left wrist and begins dragging him to the next set of plain Oriental style doors. When they reach the doors, Aliss breaks out laughing as she opens the doors from the center; then, as she shows Ed into his room she asks, "Are you always so mean to your brother?" and giggles.

As he walks into the room, Ed answers, "No. It's just that...it's so obvious that they like each other. I'm just trying to...give them a little nudge."

Aliss chuckles before saying, "Yeah, I could tell they fancied each other even during the little time I've known them; and I know you mean well, but you might be going about the nudging the wrong way."

Ed is taking the room with impressed eyes as he replies, "You're probably right, but I don't know what else to do without potentially ruining everything." He sighs.

Aliss smiles knowingly and says, "I can sort of relate; but instead I'm trying to dissuade my friend from the person she currently fancies." sighs, "He doesn't deserve her. Anyway, dinner will be done in about 45 minutes or so. Meet me outside of my room once you've settled in and cleaned up for dinner; and if we got time, I'll give all of you a short tour of the house. Okay?"

Ed, "Sure thing, and thanks again for the generous hospitality."

Aliss chuckles and replies, "Not a problem. I'm going to go check on the others. Please, make yourself at home."

Ed glances around his room as he says, "Considering the size and splendor of this place, that's not very likely."

Aliss giggles and says, "Understandable." Then she closes the doors, leaving Ed to check on Al and Noah.

**...**

They still have a little time on their hands after the tour, and they all think it'd be nice to relax and wait in the garden plaza. When they hop to the gazebo, however; the guests see that the wrought iron table has been set with 4 dinner place settings. The table has also been set with refreshments and appetizers.

All of them are surprised and Ed says, "I don't remember all this being here before entering the study."

Aliss, "It wasn't. The help is very efficient, almost to the point that they're not even here."

Al, "Wow. That's impressive."

As she gestures for the others to take a seat Aliss says, "Yes. My father only excepts the best."

Ed noticed that every time Aliss mentioned her father, her jaw and eyes would take on a hard set; and although he didn't what to pry, he couldn't help asking, "Have a bad relationship with your father?"

Everyone looks surprised by the question, especially Aliss, so Ed explains, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice that your eyes and jaw harden slightly every time you mention him."

Aliss looks completely shocked by Ed's explanation; and Al and Noah are looking at Ed like he's a different person. He's about to apologize for prying when Aliss collects herself enough to raise her hand and stop Ed before he starts.

Aliss, "It's alright. I'm just surprised at how shockingly perceptive you are." She takes a sip of lemonade before continuing, "My relationship with my father is very...complicated and difficult to explain. Honestly speaking, to say that our relationship is bad would be a gross understatement." Aliss finishes with a grim smile.

Understanding, Ed says, "I can relate, but I was able to reconcile with dad before he died." Ed and Al share an emotionally loaded glance before they both look down at their plates.

Noah places a comforting hand on Al's shoulder, and Al smiles back at her. Aliss smiles a little at Al and Noah before turning back to Ed, "I'm sorry for your loss, both of you; but I'm happy that your relationship could end well. Maybe a little envious, too." Aliss gives Ed a sad smile.

Ed returns the smile and replies, "Thanks."

Al and Noah are watching the exchange between Aliss and Ed shrewdly, and share a knowingly loaded glance and smile.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, Joe interrupts, "Dinner is served," and places a large platter in the center of the table. Then, he removes the cover to reveal a large helping of fried rice mixed with steamed vegetables and fried shrimp. Joe also laid down 2 medium sized bowls of fresh fruit, and utensils to serve themselves with.

While the others gawk at the meal before them, Aliss turns to Joe and says, "Excellent choice, Joe, as usual; and what should we expect for dessert?"

Joe bows and answers, "Thank you, Miss Aliss. I decided on a simple assortment of fresh ice cream and toppings. I thought it would appeal more to everyone's tastes."

Smiling appreciatively, Aliss says, "You always choose well, Joe. I'm still working in good words about you to Scarlet, I can't think of anyone who would suit her better."

Aliss winks at Joe and he blushes slightly saying, "Thank you, Miss Aliss. Your confidence in me is as unwavering as always. I will go and get the croissants, now."

Aliss exclaims, "Ooh, my favorite. Yes, do go and get them please."

Joe, "Of course, Miss Aliss." He bows again and takes his leave to retrieve the croissants.

Aliss turns back to the others and notices that they're all gawking at the meal. She laughs and says, "Please, feel free to dig in and enjoy." and she begins to fill up her plate.

The others snap out of their stupor and begin to help themselves, as well.

After filling up his plate, Ed says, "This is an amazing spread."

Al and Noah murmur their agreement as they all take a bit, and exclaim in delight as they taste the main course.

Noah swallows and exclaims, "This tastes amazing." Ed and Al murmur, "Mmhmm." since their mouths are still full.

Having just finished her bite, Aliss smiles and responds, "I'm glad you like it. _This _dish is my favorite."

Ed swallows and says, "I can see why. It's delicious."

Joe comes back with the croissants; and Aliss practically lunges for them, stuffing 1 into her mouth whole.

Al laughs and says, "Wow. You really _do_ like croissants."

Aliss nods enthusiastically as Joe says, "Yes. Miss Aliss eats croissants with great gusto; completely disregarding decorum."

Aliss swallows the croissant, blushing; and with a quick smirk at Joe, begins licking the flavor from her fingers. The others laugh, and resume eating as Joe takes his leave again to prepare dessert. The main course was too delicious to afford much talk; but since ice cream causes headaches if eaten too quickly, it provided the perfect opportunity to chat at leisure. The serving size of the dessert course is considerably small than the main course; which is good, since the main course had been quite filling while still leaving enough room for dessert. After filling his bowl with strawberry ice cream, Ed notices that Aliss had piled her bowl high with chocolate ice cream when everyone else had taken smaller helpings.

Surprised, Ed blurts out, "Damn, I've never seen any girl or woman eat so much who wasn't pregnant. Is this normal for you?"

Shocked, Al and Noah exclaim together, "Ed! Edward!"

Aliss, however, laughs unperturbed and answers, "Yes it is, actually."

Al and Noah stare at Aliss in astonishment, while Ed laughs and says, "You've got one hell of an appetite. I'm amazed, no one's ever managed to out eat me before."

Aliss responds, "I'm not surprised, but enough about me. Where are you all from? After all, it's obvious to anyone that you're foreigners."

**To be continued...**

_That's Chapter 1. Tell me what you think so far. I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it, and what I'm doing right so I don't stop doing it. Also, it would be most helpful to be made aware of any spelling, grammatical, or misused word errors since I don't have an editor._

_Please and Thank You._


	2. Chapter 2: Terrifying Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is purely a fanfiction.**

_Eldest, Florida USA; October 28, 1928._

**Chapter 2: Terrifying Encounter**

The next day, the Elric brothers and Noah wake up more refreshed than they have felt for a long time. After washing and freshening up in the restrooms, they all meet down in the dining room where the scent of eggs and bacon have been drifting from. Entering the dining room, they find Aliss sitting at the end of a large dining table set for 4 with platters of eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, and fresh fruit along with butter and syrup. Refreshments including the options of milk and orange juice; and there is also a pitcher full of chocolate syrup. Aliss is wearing a lilac scoop-neck blouse; white knee-length ruffled skirt; and a white shear shawl edged with violet lace in an embroidered pattern of roses.

Aliss greets them, "Good morning! Sleep well?"

Noah answers first, "Yes, very well. Thank you."

Al seconds, "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

Ed chimes in, "No kidding. Haven't felt this well rested for what seems like ages."

They all claim a seat as Aliss replies, "I'm glad. Feel free to eat as much as you like."

Helping himself to some pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Ed says, "There's enough here to feed a small army. Can you pass the orange juice, Noah?"

As she grabs the orange juice pitcher, Noah replies, "Sure."

Al says to Ed, "Milk isn't that awful brother."

Grabbing the orange juice from Noah, Ed scoffs and replies, "You can like milk if you want to Al––thanks, Noah––but I hate it."

Noah sighs as Al mutters, "You'd probably be taller if you drank your milk."

Ed gives Al a dark look and is about to retort when Aliss interrupts by asking Ed, "Do you ever remove your gloves?"

Everyone pauses, and looks at Aliss in surprise as she explains, "I noticed that your the only one here that wears them, especially in such a warm area. I was just wondering why that is, if you don't mind my asking?"

Aliss tilts her head a little and gazes at Ed with open curiosity. Ed puts down the pitcher of OJ and removes his gloves, and rolls up his right sleeve to reveal his automail right arm.

Aliss's eyes widen in surprise, as she utters, "Oh my..."

Ed stares at his mechanical hand as he answers, "Most people are disturbed by the prosthetic limbs, so I tend to keep them covered up when around other people."

Shocked, Aliss responds, "_Limbs_? You mean you have more than one?"

Still staring at his hand, Ed replies, "Yeah, my left leg just above the knee is prosthetic, as well."

Aliss looks at the mechanical arm and asks, "How long have you had them?"

Ed glances at Aliss and can see compassion mixed with the curiosity; he looks back at his hand, and placing his other hand on his automail arm answers, "Since I was 11."

Aliss looks at the mechanical arm a few moments longer before she smiles, and says, "Well, I think they're physical proof of your, obviously, strong character." She chuckles before continuing, "Well, anyway. You don't care for white milk either, huh?"

Ed stares at Aliss's smiling face in astonishment.

Al laughs as Noah giggles, then he answers, "That would be an understatement. Ed's always hated milk, he can't stand it."

Aliss giggles before saying, "I don't hate milk. I just find the flavor of white milk a little bland for my tastes; but if I had to choose between white milk and water, I'd take the milk."

Ed responds with a, "Huh." Then, noticing an strange word combination in what Aliss said, asks, "What do mean by _white _milk?"

Aliss points to the pitcher with milk in it as she answers, "Plain, regular, white milk."

Ed, Al, and Noah glance at each other in confusion before Ed points out, "That's the only kind of milk there is."

Aliss responds, "That's just the common form. I have my own special blend of milk. Here––" Aliss picks up her glass that has a dull brown liquid in it and hands it to Ed saying, "I haven't drank from my glass yet. Try it, I think you'll like it."

Ed takes the glass looking at it suspiciously and sniffs the top of the glass. He catches a slight smell of milk; but also a strong bittersweet scent that he can't place, even though it's familiar. He looks at Aliss with a wary expression; and still smiling, she nods in encouragement. Ed takes a deep breath, exhales; then, takes a drink. He detects the slight taste of milk; but it's overpowered by the bittersweet taste he could smell before. Finding the taste surprisingly delicious, Ed take a bigger gulp and finally recognizes the added flavor.

Ed lowers the glass, and as he looks back to Aliss, asks, "Is that...chocolate mixed in?"

Aliss smiles wider, and as she nods enthusiastically, says, "Mmhmm. Good, isn't it?"

Ed replies, "Good? It's delicious!" and he takes another gulp.

Aliss giggles as Al and Noah stare shocked.

Aliss says, "I'm glad you like it."

Al turns to Aliss and asks, "Can I try some?"

Noah adds, "Me too, please."

Aliss laughs and answers, "Of course. It's why I have a pitcher of chocolate syrup set out. Help yourselves. I recommend that when you're adding the syrup; you stir thoroughly, and test the taste of it to ensure the flavor is to your liking."

Al exclaims, "Alright!"

Al and Noah start mixing chocolate milk for themselves.

Ed finishes his glass of chocolate milk with a satisfied, "Ahh," and says, "I wish I'd known about this combination a long time ago, I actually might've been taller by now."

Aliss giggles, then says, "Possibly. So, any ideas of what you all want to do today?"

The others pause and glace at each other as they consider the question.

Ed and Al shrug, but Noah says, "We noticed yesterday that the town was setting up for a festival. Do you know what it's all about?"

Aliss relaxes back into her chair as she answers, "Ah, yes. The Founders Day Festival. They have it every year to celebrate the founding of the town. Were you interested in joining the festivities?"

Noah looks down nervously at the question, and replies, "Oh, no. I was just curious about what everyone seemed to be preparing for, that's all."

With a knowing smile, Aliss says, "If you want to go, then be honest and just say so. Since I know my friend Scarlet will be meeting me in Wisconsin, I'm thinking of attending to see if I can't find her a little gift."

Noah looks at Aliss with surprise as Al encourages her, "A festival sounds like fun. We should go, Noah."

Ed adds, "I agree. What's the point of R&R if you don't have any fun?"

Smiling wider, Aliss seconds, "Exactly. Who cares what other people think when you're among friends?"

Feeling touched, Noah looks at each of them in turn before looking down again with a considering expression; then, her face sets with determination as she looks up with a smile and answers, "You're right. I'm tired of worrying about the ridicule of others, and I'm done letting it hold me back." With an excited expression, she asks, "So, when shall we go?"

Al says, "That's the spirit, Noah."

Ed smirks as he begins making himself another glass of chocolate milk, and Aliss giggles before replying, "How about after breakfast?"

Ed answers, "Fine by me."

Al seconds, "Me, too."

With a smile, Noah says, "Same here."

Aliss replies, "It's settled, then. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

Ed nods, already eating, as Al and Noah continue making chocolate milk for themselves.

**...**

With Ed driving Victoria, Aliss siting shotgun, and Noah and Al in the back seat; they ride into Eldest to an amazing sight. The entire length of Main Street had been blocked off against vehicle access to make the road safe for pedestrian traffic; which was necessary, due to the various stands, stalls, and shops that had taken up the sidewalks. The Main Square has a small fountain in the center, surrounded by many tables setup with large umbrellas and many lounge chairs. In one corner of the square, a bandstand is setup with a live band playing and people dancing in front; and in the opposite corner, is a stage showing a play of Macbeth with many benches facing it. The rest of the square is taken up with various food stands; and hung all over are flag-chains, banners, and streamers.

Ed pulls over to the side of the road to park, and says, "Damn. Founder's Day must be a really important event here," as he looks over the festivities.

Aliss giggles as she gets out of the car, then replies excitedly, "Like you wouldn't believe. Keys, please." Al and Noah follow Aliss out.

Ed tosses Aliss the keys after he gets out, and asks, "How come Founder's day is so big here?"

A look of concentration crosses Aliss's face as she answers, "I think the founder of the town earned himself some medals and honors during the civil war. This is just their way to celebrate his honor and success."

Ed replies, "Huh. Talk about being dedicated."

They all start making their way toward the festivities, as Aliss responds, "It's the biggest holiday that they actually get to have a celebration for here. Christmas and Thanksgiving are holidays meant more for family time, and most people go away to celebrate Independence Day. This town isn't that big, so it's treated more as a vacation town for wealthy city people that want a quiet getaway."

As they get closer, they see exactly how crowded the street is; and Al exclaims, "Wow! This is quite a turnout. Do all these people live here?"

Aliss answers as they approach the blockade preventing vehicle traffic, "No, but I'm sure almost all of the adults were born and raised here. Founder's Day is more than a holiday for Eldest, it's also an old family tradition. Since many children and grandchildren leave and move away, this festival helps bring them back and remind them of where they come from."

They are passing the blockade as Aliss finishes; and as Noah looks around at the festivities with a mixed expression of awe and longing, she sighs and says, "It must be nice to have a home to come back to."

Aliss, Ed, and Al stop walking, forcing Noah to stop when she notices them stop. Aliss turns to look at Noah with a knowing expression; and Ed and Al look at Noah with expressions of understanding, then exchange a sorrowful look with each other before looking down at the ground. Aliss notices the exchange, and looks at each brother in turn for a second before looking back at Noah with an expression of surprised curiosity.

Aliss's expression turns to mild shock as the realization hits her, and she asks, "None of you have a home?"

Looking down with a somewhat bitter expression, Ed answers, "No."

Aliss looks at each in turn again before resting on Ed with a thoughtful expression. After a few seconds, Aliss's expression warms as she responds, "You probably won't accept my offer, but I will offer anyway. Should you ever need a place to stay or come back to, my estates will always be open to each of you. I'll be sure to make all of you known at every estate; by name, and profile. I'll even provide each of you with a special pass, if you'll take it."

Astonished, Noah asks, "You would really do that for us, without anything in return?"

Aliss smiles at Noah and says, "Well, I would like to have your friendship and company in return; but I refuse to accept any monetary or material payment, if that's what you're asking."

Al and Noah stare at Aliss in amazement, but Ed looks at her with a look of suspicion, and says, "Most people aren't that generous, especially for no apparent reason. What's the catch?"

Aliss sighs, then asks, "Is it really so hard to believe that someone would be willing to be excessively generous to strangers?"

With an expression implying that the answer should be obvious, Ed answers, "Yes, it is."

Exasperated, Aliss huffs while she rolls her eyes; then, setting Ed with an irritated look, she replies, "Oh, very well. If you must have a motive, fine. I'm invited to a party taking place on October 31st, and I'm hoping I might be able to convince all of you to join me. Even though, my friend Scarlet is meeting me in Wisconsin to join me; she's not very good company on account of her...free spirited disposition. I thought it would be nice, for a change, to have at least one person at the party whose company I can enjoy and depend on. I don't want to go to the party with a friend who will most likely ditch me not even 5 minutes after we arrive, and leave me all alone. I'd love it if you would join me, and you can give me your answer later; though, I'll understand if you don't wish to come."

By the time Aliss finishes speaking, her expression seems calm and controlled; but her eyes reveal the hopeful sorrow hidden behind her mask. Surprised by Aliss's openness, Ed and Al exchange a glance before they continue to stare at Aliss in surprise. Noah looks at Aliss with an expression of understanding and sorrow; then, takes a step forward as she reaches out toward Aliss. At the same time, Aliss moves both her hands behind her back, and takes a half-step back from Noah; causing Noah to halt her advance and step back again as she notices Aliss's reaction. Ed notices Aliss's reaction as well; and finding it slightly odd how perfectly timed it was, as if she _knew _what Noah was going to do ahead of time, Ed stares at Aliss with an analytical expression.

With a slightly wounded expression, Noah asks, "You really are lonely, aren't you?"

Aliss gives Noah a timid smile before answering, "Unfortunately. It's one of the greatest downsides of being wealthy."

Al chimes in, "We've never been to a party before. What kind of party is it?"

Aliss's expression warms as she answers, "It's a large annual private party. I'm invited every year, and I can bring as many guests with me as I want."

With a look that's speculative and slightly suspicious, Ed asks, "If we decide to join you, what exactly are we supposed to wear? It's not like we can carry clothes nice enough for a party around with us while we travel."

Aliss beams at Edward before she answers, "I can take care of everything, it'll be no problem at all. I would just like to have some friends with me, for a change. Please, say you'll all join me."

They all look at Aliss's hopeful expression; then at each other, Al and Noah with mixed expressions of pity and longing. Ed's expression, however, is considering and somewhat suspicious when he glances at Aliss again. After a few seconds, Noah and Al nod to each other; and turn to Ed with hopeful smiles.

Ed notices how they're looking at him; and with a slighting grudging expression, he sighs and says, "Why not; we'resupposed to be on vacation, after all." Then, turning to Aliss with a controlled expression, Ed replies, "We're in."

Aliss's face lights up, and she claps her hands as she exclaims, "Wonderful! I promise it'll be really fun, and you're going to love Wisconsin! It's absolutely beautiful this time of year; and I can easily take care of getting you all started on the rest of your travels to anywhere you need to go, regardless of whether you're willing to accept the offer or not!" Aliss finishes with a smug smile directed at Ed.

Noah and Al laugh, as Ed groans softly before saying, "Fine. Whatever." and Aliss giggles as Noah and Al laugh harder.

Aliss regains her composure and says, "Since it's settled, there's a specific shop that I wish to find so I can get a little trinket for Scarlet for her birthday. So let's get going, and have some fun."

Al seconds, "Definitely."

They all continue on into the festivities; Noah, Al, and Ed following Aliss into the crowd. Noah and Al, fully taken with the festivities, look around at the celebration with a sense of awe and wonderment at the air of excitement all around them. Ed, on the other hand, continues to watch Aliss with a suspicious expression; which he hides behind a mask of false cheer whenever Noah, Al, or Aliss look his way. As they continue on, Ed gets the feeling that Aliss knows he's watching her; but he can't be sure since she seems to act completely normal, except for the way she takes great care not to touch anyone, even in passing.

After about a half hour of wandering past different shops and stands Aliss gasps, and pointing to a particular shop, exclaims, "That's the one. Come on, let's see what it's got this year."

They follow Aliss to a wide jewelry stand decorated with many different symbols from different beliefs. There's a tall man with bronze hair and blue eyes running the stand; and when he spots Aliss entering the stand, his expression becomes ecstatic as he immediately makes a beeline toward her.

"Aliss!" the man exclaims as he reaches her, and grasps both her hands giving a kiss to each.

Aliss give the man a big smile, and says, "Bryant! It's been too long."

Bryant responds, "Indeed. I missed my best customer last year."

Aliss sighs, saying, "Yes. Something came up with my friend; it was an emergency."

With a look of concern mixed with surprise, Bryant indirectly asks, "I trust everything is well now?"

Aliss removes a hand from Bryant's grasp, waving it dismissively as she answers, "Yes, it was just a misunderstanding." Then, with the hand still in Bryant's grasp; she subtly, and literally, turns his attention to the others. Gesturing to each of the others in turn, Aliss makes the introductions, "These are some new friends of mine that are staying with me until Wisconsin. This is Noah, Alphonse Elric, and his elder brother Edward."

Releasing Aliss's hand, Bryant turns to each of them as she names them off; giving Noah a polite kiss on the hand and shaking hands with Al and Ed. Speaking only after Aliss has finished, Bryant officially greets them, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Any friend of Aliss is a friend of mine." Bryant turns back to Aliss and asks, "Would you like to see some of my newly acquired goods?"

Aliss beams before answering, "Definitely, but first...Would you happen so have any of the chakra jewelry like this necklace I got last time." Aliss pulls out a necklace concealed in her clothes to show Bryant as she speaks. A simple fabric cord necklace with a little glass vial holding 7 tiny stones stacked atop one another in a reverse rainbow.

Barely glancing at the necklace, Bryant smiles and answers, "I had a feeling you would want to see those again, so I made sure to procure an even wider assortment. Follow me, I will take you straight to them."

Bryant leads them over to a section in the back right corner of the stand where a large selection of chakra jewelry of all different kinds is displayed.

Aliss gasps in excitement and says, "Lovely." as she starts looking though the multitude of choices. Suddenly, a pair of intricately made earrings catches her eye, and she grabs them from their hanging to get a closer look.

Bryant sees the earrings she is holding, and says, "Ah yes. You have excellent tastes as always, Aliss. That pair I got just recently. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Still examining the earrings, Aliss responds, "Quite."

Each earring has 7 tiny stones arranged in the same reverse rainbow fashion as Aliss's necklace; except each of them is set into an intricate spiral made from silver hanging from the piercing.

A smile spreads across Aliss's face as she says, "These are absolutely perfect for Scarlet. I'll take them."

Bryant smiles back and responds, "Of course, I will have it wrapped up and waiting for you when you've finished browsing through everything."

Still smiling, Aliss hands the earrings to Bryant and says, "Be sure to gift wrap them for me, please and thank you."

Taking the earrings, Bryant replies, "As you wish, my Lady." and walks off to the center table with the register.

Aliss turns to the others and says, "Well, I guess I can cross Scarlet's birthday present off the list. Now to see what new items Bryant has acquired."

They all make their way around the stand looking at the different items; then, Ed spots an oval dog tag on a metal chain, with a design resembling a simplified version of the human transmutation circle. Aliss notices Ed stop, and allows Noah and Al to get ahead of her by pretending to be interested in a selection of bracelets. Waiting until she's sure Noah and Al are too distracted to notice, Aliss makes her way back toward Ed to see what has captured his attention.

Aliss spots the dog tag he's looking at, and with a gentle smile asks, "Find something you like, Edward?"

Ed looks up startled, then replaces the dog tag on the display table as he replies, "No. The symbol just looked familiar, that's all."

Aliss scoffs under her breath with mild amusement before responding, "I'm guessing you studied Alchemy."

Shocked by her leap in logic, Ed replies, "What makes you think that?"

Aliss chuckles, and answers, "I may not have the most extensive knowledge of science, but it is certainly well rounded. I found the symbol's resemblance to a transmutation circle rather obvious." Ed stares at Aliss, stunned; then, after a few moments, Aliss laughs and asks, "Cat got your tongue?"

While trying to recover, Ed can barely utter an, "Uh," when they hear Al calling, "Hey, Aliss. Come check out this strange crown thing, it looks amazing!"

Aliss calls back, "It's called a Headdress, Al. Native American Chieftains wear them."

Al replies, "Oh, really? Neat!"

Both Aliss and Noah giggle, and Ed begins making his way over to Noah and Al.

With a speculative look, Aliss says to Ed, "If you want the dog tag, I would be happy to get it for you."

Ed pauses and replies quickly, "No. I'm not trying to be rude about it, but there's no way for me to repay you for it."

Aliss giggles, and picking up the dog tag, says, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I can certainly think of at least one way you can repay me without money." She finishes with a coy smile.

With a surprised expression that quickly turns to suspicion, Ed asks, "How?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Aliss answers, "By owing me a dance or 2 at the party." She finishes with a wink.

Shocked and blushing slightly, Ed exclaims, "What!? You're kidding, right!?"

Aliss's expression, immediately, turns serious as she responds, "Absolutely not."

With an embarrassed look, Ed replies, "No thanks. I...I don't dance."

With a knowing smile, Aliss responds, "You don't know how to dance."

Although, Aliss didn't say it as a question; Ed blushes deeper and looking more embarrassed, says, "That, and the fact that you're so tall compared to..." Ed breaks off.

With a loud scoff and a roll of her eyes, Aliss says, "Tell me something I don't know." Then, with a sigh and another eye roll, she continues, "Believe me, being tall isn't all that it's cracked up to be. *sniffs* I often wish I wasn't so damn tall." She finishes with a bitter expression.

Ed retorts, "Ha! For a woman, maybe. It's different for men."

Aliss responds with a thoughtful expression, "Hmm. Well, I guess you _would _know about that better than I would."

Ed scoffs, and speaking rhetorically, replies, "You think?"

Aliss chuckles, and with a sigh says, "Well, if you really don't want it; I'll just put it back."

Aliss goes to put the necklace back; but filled with a sudden and overpowering longing he can't resist, Ed grabs Aliss's wrist with his metal hand to stop her. Unable to understand why he can't bear to leave without the dog tag, Ed continues to try and fight the unusual longing. Aliss remains silent and still, sensing his struggle.

After a minute, Ed gives in with a sigh and says, "No, I'll accept the offer. Besides, it's not like I'll have to dance again anytime soon."

Aliss chuckles again, then responds, "True. I'll just pay for this and the earrings, and then we can move on to the rest of the festival."

Letting go of Aliss's hand, Ed apologizes, "I'm sorry about my grip. I can't feel anything with this arm, so it's hard to tell how much strength I'm using. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ed finishes, looking at his automail arm with an expression that's part bitter and part ashamed.

Aliss places her empty right hand over Ed's metal one, causing him to look up, as she replies, "Don't worry...You didn't." Aliss's expression; while staying genuinely reassuring, somehow manages to also become smug as she says the last part.

Ed's expression is, at first, incredulously shocked by the her statement; then, after Aliss turns away heading for the center table, his expression immediately turns to suspicion.

**...**

They return to the estate late in the evening before sunset to a feast of Chicken Alfredo with bow-tie noodles, broccoli, and carrots waiting out in the gazebo. Refreshments including white milk with chocolate syrup available to create chocolate milk; and dessert consisting of cheesecake with various available toppings such as strawberries, whipped cream, nuts, and chocolate sauce. Afterwords; Aliss, Noah, Ed, and Al head out to relax by the cliff-side behind the mansion at the edge of the garden. Aliss and Noah occupy each end of a large custom-made short semicircular bench nearest the cliff with a fire pit encircled in the center; while Ed and Al lie spread eagle on the ground near the cliffs edge, all of them enjoying the pleasant evening breeze.

Al sighs in contentment and says, "The perfect end to a good day."

Noah, relaxing against the back of the bench, seconds, "Mmhmm."

Ed adds, "I'd almost say 'This is the life.'"

Aliss replies airily, "Only when you've got someone to share it with, but other than that it's hell." Aliss finishes in a serious tone.

The others look at her, and remain silent.

After a minute Aliss notices; and with a hand before her mouth and an apologetic expression, quickly says, "Oh! I'm sorry."

Noah reassures her, "It's okay. You don't have to hide who you are around us."

Aliss smiles and then sighs before saying, "It's been a long time since I've had any company. I guess I've been effected by my loneliness more than I thought." Aliss chuckles and adds, "Twilight is my favorite time of day."

Al asks, "Really, how come?"

Aliss answers, "Because it's the perfect time of day. It's dark enough to not leave you blind when you walk outside, but bright enough that you can still see plain as day without the need for artificial light. Evening twilight is the best; because it still retains the warmth from daytime, but since the sun isn't out the warmth isn't overpowering."

With a thoughtful expression, Ed says, "Huh, you're right. I never noticed that before."

Aliss chuckles and says, "All people take many things in life for granted. We don't appreciate what we've got until it's gone."

Ed laughs before replying, " Talk about the understatement of the century!" and continues laughing heartily.

Aliss joins in his laughter; and though at first Noah and Al look at Ed with concern, they eventually relax and laugh along with him as well.

After a minute, Ed regains his composure and after a sigh says, "Ah, that felt good. Don't know why I thought your statements were so funny, but the laughter felt good all the same."

Aliss giggles cheerfully before responding, "Well then, I'm glad I could help." and she starts laughing again causing the others to start laughing again as well.

As they finish laughing for a second round, Joe approaches and Aliss asks, "Ah, Joe, what perfect timing. Would you care to join us?"

Joe answers seriously, "I'm sorry, Miss Aliss, but a rather urgent issue has just come up."

At Joe's statement, Ed and Al sit up for a better view of him as Noah sits up straighter. Each with a curious and mildly concerned expression.

Aliss responds, "Oh?" and after sharing a look with Joe, continues, "Very well, I will come check it out. Go on ahead, and I'll catch up."

Joe replies, "Of course." and starts back to the mansion.

Aliss sighs and rises from the bench. Noah asks, "Do you want us to come, too?"

Aliss smiles at Noah and answers, "No, it's fine. There's no need to concern yourselves, probably just an issue with my friend." Waving her hand dismissively, Aliss continues, "You are free to explore the grounds if you like. Just be careful that you don't get lost." and with a warm smile begins heading toward the mansion after Joe.

Noah, Ed, and Al look at each other before Al says, "I hope everything's okay."

Noah seconds, "Me, too."

Ed gets up from the ground, and after a quick brush off starts heading north along the cliffs edge.

Al asks, "Where are you going, brother?"

Ed answers over his shoulder, "Alison said we're free to explore, so I'm taking a walk." and raising his hand in a kind of wave, finishes, "I'll be back in a little while."

Noah and Al watch Ed as he continues walking before looking at each other with a shared expression of concern.

Al gets up from the ground and says to Noah, "I'm gonna make a fire." and walks over to a woodpile out side the benched area to grabs some wood.

**...**

Ed continues walking along the cliffs edge into the trees that start at the edge of the garden; all the while, thinking about Aliss and her unusual behavior.

_Who is she, and what's the real reason she's being so generous? It doesn't make sense. People aren't usually so giving without expecting an equal trade. I know she over heard us talking when we first met, for all we know, she could be a spy. It's hard to say for sure, though, since she's had plenty of opportunities to capture or kill us and hasn't yet. I guess it's possible she's being completely genuine, but I can't help sensing something's off about her. I just can't figure out what it is._

After a few more minutes of walking; Ed finally stops and leans back against a tree to his right. He sighs and thinking out loud, says, "She's definitely hiding something, that's for sure. It's just a question of what?"

Suddenly, Ed hears a noise coming from the Northwest that sounds like a large animal moving about. On guard, Ed noticed how much darker it already was, and realized that he'd been walking a lot longer than he had previously thought. Carefully taking a couple steps toward the Southwest, Ed searches in the direction that the noise came from; but can't see anything moving. Ed continues to search, widening his range from North to South; and as he's searching South, Ed feels a warm gust of air hit him on his right side. Instinct causes Ed to immediately and completely freeze; then he slowly turns to see what creature just breathed on him. The moment Ed lays eyes on the creature, he becomes completely paralyzed by overwhelming shock and fear.

Ed can immediately tell that this creature isn't a bear since he's seen a bear up close before; and it in no way resembled a bear. The hind legs, tail, and head look distinctly canine; but he had never known of a dog or wolf getting anywhere near as big as this creature. From what Ed can tell, the rest of it looks somewhat humanoid; but it's most disturbing feature is the creatures eyes. It's eyes seem to glow slightly in a startling shade of blood red, and they give the unnerving impression of a mindless hunger.

Ed desperately wants to run; but he knows that it's hopeless immediately realizing escape will be impossible. He hears it start to growl as the creature bares it's teeth, and begins to rise off it's front hand-like paws. Terrified, Ed falls back onto the ground after involuntarily trying to take a step back; and he immediately throws his arms up to try and protect himself as the creature's about to attack. Suddenly, Ed hears the creature whine in agony; and opening his eyes, Ed sees a dagger embedded in the right side of its chest. The creature removes the dagger, having retreated a few paces; and then, snarling, crouches defensively while looking up into the trees behind Ed. Refusing to take his eyes off the creature to see who threw the dagger, Ed instead tries to ease himself away from it; however, the moment Ed manages an inch, the creature focuses on him again and moves to attack. Although, the moment it tries, 3 more daggers appear; 1 in its left leg, another in its chest near the heart, and the 3rd in its left shoulder.

A cloaked figure then appears in the trees to the right of the creature, and throws another dagger into its right arm. The creature snarls at the figure; which disappears practically invisible off to the North, followed by 2 other similar figures as the creature chases after the 1st figure. Heart racing and breathing hard, Ed tries to get up in order to get back to the mansion; but can't seem to make any of his muscles respond, not even his automail limbs. Seemingly out of nowhere, a 4th figure appears at Ed's left side offering it's hand; and the only thing he can see beneath the hood of the cloaked figure is a pair of glowing purple eyes. Unsure as to whether or not he should trust the stranger, Ed just stares at the figures glowing eyes. Suddenly, in movements so fast they're almost invisible, the figure looks North where the other figures and the creature went; and next thing he knows, the figure has pulled Ed to his feet turning him to the South as it points back the way he came. The figure nudges him forward a step before disappearing North in it's nearly invisible manner; and Ed is left standing alone still completely in shock.

Regaining some sanity, Ed thinks to himself: _What the _**hell**___just happened?_

Ed remains frozen in shock as he tries to organize his thoughts until he hears someone calling him from the South.

"Edward!"

Ed recognizes the voice as Noah's shortly before he hears Al call, "Brother!"

At first Ed is relieved to hear their voices; but realizing the grave danger they're all in with that creature on the loose, his relief quickly turns to panic.

_What if that thing comes back?_ Ed thinks to himself; and with that thought in mind, he manages to make himself move again.

"Edward!" "Brother!" Noah and Al call at the same time.

Ed starts running to their voices as fast as he can, not slowing down even as he gets scratched by the branches he passes. Finally, he rushes right through some brush straight into Al, and both Elric's go sprawling as Noah dodges out of the way.

Noah exclaims, "Edward!"

Al exclaims at the same time, "Brother, you're okay!"

Noah and Al finally get a good look at Ed and with expressions of shocked worry, they ask at the same time, "What happened to you?!"

Desperately trying to catch his breath, Ed gasps, "I...don't...know."

**To be continued...**

_Chapter 2. I hope you liked it, and I would greatly appreciate some feedback and reviews. Please keep the feedback and reviews as civil as possible. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction, and feel free to share it with those you believe will enjoy it._

_Please and Thank you._


End file.
